Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
The demand of the market, which is directed to the brightness and the color reproduction performance in relation to the display apparatus based on the use of the liquid crystal panel, is highly sophisticated and diversified. The light emitting diode (LED), which is excellent in the light emission efficiency as compared with the cold cathode fluorescent lamp, is also used in many cases as the light source for the backlight of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
The light emission characteristic of LED is sometimes changed depending on, for example, the individual difference upon the production, the change of the environmental temperature during the use, and the time-dependent change during the process of use. When LED is used as a light source of a backlight of a liquid crystal display apparatus, any difference sometimes arises in the brightness of LED, for example, between the upper side and the lower side of a screen on account of the temperature distribution in the apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-031977 discloses a backlight control technique in order to reduce the dispersion of the backlight luminance in the screen as described above. In the case of the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-031977, a luminance sensor and a temperature sensor are arranged in the vicinity of LED, and the light emission amount of LED is adjusted on the basis of a detected value of the luminance (luminance sensor value) and a detected value of the temperature (temperature sensor value) obtained by these sensors.